Best Friends with Benefits
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Miracle is a strange, yet friendly girl raised by Brad and Janet and she meets a girl named Little Precious Furter and the two hope to become friends, even after Miracle shares some secrets with her new friend. However, what is LP hiding from her new, and so far, only best friend? Rated T to be safe.
1. Friends

The sky was filled with colors as the sun set. A girl with waist length straight blonde hair stared at the sky as she rested upon a delicate hill carrying her delicate body. Her face bore bright green eyes with a deep pale face and had lips red as blood. She was rather short, but had long legs, rather longer than certain others.

She wore a crimson red dress with a pitch black corset which was odd for someone of her time and generation to wear such an ensemble, but she didn't care or mind. She also wore black high-heeled boots which seemed reminiscent of a certain someone of a certain galaxy.

The poor girl grew up in Denton, but never really fit in. She's mostly in Denton because her adoptive parents were from there and they raised her there since they found her. She never knew her real parents, but the ones she had never felt like true parents, she just felt like she didn't belong. She didn't even sound like them, she developed a unique accent which made her sound like she was a vampire of some sorts.

She took in some night air and blew some out, relaxing herself. She slowly closed her eyes as the only things left in the distance were the sounds of crickets chirping and her thoughts. Since her eyes were closed, she did not notice a figure moving toward the hill out of the nearby woods.

From behind, there came a short pale skinned girl with raven hair reaching her shoulders. Other than her hair, she looked like a young boy complete with a dark-colored sweater, pants and sneakers. Although she looked human, she most certinately was not. The other girl on the hill's attire caught her off guard as she watched in secret, hoping to welcome, yet not provoke the stranger. She went over in wonder if she would stir or make a noise, worried of losing the opportunity to make a friend or playmate.

The blonde girl continued to lay in her spot for a while. After about five minutes, she sat up at the now darker sky. One of her pale hands ran through her hair as she suddenly chuckled and sat up.

"The moon is truly vonderful tonight," she muttered to herself in her thick accent. She then sensed a presence, feeling like she wasn't alone. She turned to the new girl's direction with curiosity. "Hello?" she called out.

The other girl hid behind the tree. She felt very, very terrifyingly shy. She came out, staring at the ground.

"I'm sorry for spying on you..." she said in a shallow, whisper like voice and stared in the other girl's bright green eyes with frightening nervousness. "Are you alone tonight...? I... I am... I..." She stammered as she looked at the girl and shrugged her shoulders. She was not as social and casual as her father who was a very important figure to some folks.

The blonde girl looked at the raven haired girl with a small smile. "It is okay," she spoke after forced silence. "I do not mind. My name is Miracle." her voice was soft and delicate as waterfalls. She carefully and slowly walked toward the nervous girl, trying not to distress or frighten her. "Vhat is your name?" she asked with a still soft smile. She walked over a few steps away from the shy girl.

The girl nervously stroked her hair as she held it and looked directly at Miracle. "L-Little Precious Furter..." the future royal to Transsexual replied.

She wasn't as forceful as the other people in her family. She wanted to have new friends and real friends, she almost never told anyone her name back home because they knew her father and grandmother well. She figured though since she was in a strange world, no one would recognize her, but she felt like she recognized her new-found friend.

Miracle smiled, her face not changing very much at all. "Nice to meet you, Little Precious," she greeted politely. She gently took one of LP's hands without warning and shook it lightly. LP felt confused of this strange ritual. "There, now we are properly acquainted." Miracle added, finishing shaking the black-haired girl's hand.

Miracle's face curved into a very friendly smile.

"Do you live around here?" she asked, planning to take LP where she lived. Even though she had never met LP, she felt as if she had heard her name Furter somewhere before, she couldn't place where she had heard it from before however.

LP wasn't sure whether to be honest or not. She was hiding away in her current location, but she knew if she told an Earthling, or at least she thought Miracle was an Earthling, such a story. She would be in serious danger including the intergalactic urban legend of Area 51. LP had lies thought up in her brain after stunned, awkward silence.

"I... yes..." LP gulped. "Maybe we could go to your house. My f-f-father is on business and he said I could go out and make friends...We just moved in..." LP stepped back nervously and shuffled her shoulders, hoping the stranger took her story well.

"Vell Brad doesn't come out of his room at night," Miracle thought, pressing a finger to her chin. "And Janet likes to sit in the kitchen and talk to her friends about him... But if you can handle that, let's go." she shrugged.

Miracle was happy she could make a new friend, but seeing as the girl was nervous and didn't want to scare her off, she kept her manner calm. She then offered LP a coy, yet excited smile.

"Just vait until you see my room." she told her in an equally coy voice.

LP felt like she knew the names Brad and Janet somewhere before, but she wasn't sure where. She looked back anxiously in a certain direction. She then looked back at Miracle shyly and gulped. "Okay... let's go..." LP smiled nervously.

* * *

**A/N: First chapter of a fan fiction based on a RP I'm doing with my new friend Katie. She owns Miracle and I own LP, everyone else is owned by Richard O'Brien. Read & Review, I have her permission to do this btw. **


	2. Sleepover

Taking LP's hand and threading it through her arm, Miracle carefully led her where she lived. When there was traveling to get there, she unlocked the door and then let herself and LP in. After relocking the door, Miracle took off her boots and held them in her hands.

"You'll need to take your shoes off, Little Precious," Miracle instructed in a whisper voice. "But don't vorry, ve can take them up to my room."

LP took off her shoes as instructed and glanced all around the house. It didn't look like what she was used to. It didn't look like a hunting lodge for rich weirdo's. She walked inside and took Miracle's hand in hers. She felt very strange in her stomach as she followed her new friend in her room. Millions of questions flooded her mind, but she didn't dare speak any. She was silent once she was in the house as it wreaked of French perfume in the bathroom and it was very bright and nearly cheery seeming. It confused her in some ways, but she decided to play along for now.

Miracle led her up to her room. She squeezed LP's hand gently and then opened her bedroom door. The room was dark compared to the rest of the house. It had black walls with rose patterns on the largest wall. The other walls were coated with posters of Earthling heavy metal bands. There were also a few hand drawn pictures on the wall closest to the bed, one was distinctively of a man with a woman. The man had long blonde hair with icy blue eyes and a woman with scarlet hair and emerald eyes.

The curtains that covered the window were black velvet and the bed was a four-poster bed with red colored silk sheets. A mahogany desk in the room was covered with paper and a few pieces of clothing.

"And this is my room," Miracle told LP with a smile. "Make yourself comfortable." she threw her shoes expertly under the bed where a pair of stilettos were visible. The room had a chocolate vanilla mix in the air with a slight scent of fruit.

LP felt slightly relieved to see darkness, the brightness of the other parts of the house felt like her soul was being burned slowly. She walked over to the man and woman Miracle had drawn. She couldn't help but wonder about them as they looked very, very familiar to her. She put her hand up to touch, but was interrupted as she felt like Miracle was looking back at her. LP noticed and stepped away anxiously.

"Those two people haunt my dreams," Mircale murmured as she shut her bedroom door and turned on the lamps of the room. Her blonde hair was clipped up as she headed over to LP. "I do not know who they are, but they seem familiar somehow." Miracle shrugged. "Vould you like to borrow some night-clothes?"

Miracle wanted to change the subject as much as she could. LP wondered why she would do that, but it was probably for the best. The truth though is that Miracle was that she was trying to figure out who the couple in her dreams were that haunted her head. It was always hurt inside most of the time.

LP bit her lip and shrugged. "I guess we could share..." LP nervously examined Miracle's pajamas and turned a bright pink color.

Miracle couldn't help but chuckle at LP's facial change and chuckled. "If you don't vant to vear that I do have, I have some T-shirts you can choose from." she picked out one of usual shirts. Miracle then went to change herself and went to get some privacy, then come back out, she wore an airy black dressing robe to cover herself up a little bit.

"Thank you, you're too kind..." LP rubbed the back of her neck nervously. Trying to be familiar with circumstances, LP tried to make conversation with the stranger. "So... Where are _you_ from?"

"I vas raised here in Denton, but I don't feel like I belong all the time," Miracle informed her. "Janet made sure vhen I vas old enough, I knew she and Brad vere not my real parents and I can't resent them for that... Yourself, Little Von?"

LP stammered as her brain stumbled through her words. "I... I'm far from here... I don't think you've ever heard of it... I won't tempt you into wondering my strange homeland..." LP tried to not stare at her new friend's clothing, but made horrible eye contact. She felt her hands drenched with sweat on her palms, she felt her ankle popping, LP wasn't sure what to do next, she was at a total loss.

Miracle looked at her, and then down at her night-clothes. She nodded once to herself as she fastened the robe around herself. "LP, it's getting late, ve'll have to share, but there's enough room for us both." she said in a kind voice, there was always time to talk in the morning.

LP looked out the window to see Miracle was right. It was very pitch dark out, it was dark as a Transsexual afternoon with the stars twinkling like diamonds and rhinestones in the night sky as dark as her grandmother's true heart. She smiled sheepishly and didn't say another word, she found herself in bed after Miracle turned over in her sleep.

LP stared at the ceiling until her eyes felt heavy, she yawned and fell straight asleep. She dreamt fondly of the moon-drenched shores of her home and made a fuss in her sleep. She dreamt about a strange late November evening that was very eventful for Miracle's adoptive parents, but both girls wouldn't understand it unless they asked about it. LP's eyes flashed open as she heard familiar voices in her head.

She wondered of what to do after dreaming about an evening of cannibalism, cross-dressing, brain washing and even murders. She heard her Uncle Riff Raff's voice and glanced at the picture of a blonde man in Miracle's picture with the woman with dark red hair and green eyes. After LP thought of her godparents, her jaw dropped as she thought about how both figures looked like them. She then looked back at Miracle full of wonder and bewilderment.


	3. Oh What a Night

Miracle herself dreamt of the moon-drenched shores, but only for a moment. She then started to dream about the duo from her pictures. In her dream she was in a crib and saw them over her crib. The blonde man was talking to the red-haired woman. The woman was looking sad and crying about something, her finger was in the hand of Miracle as Miracle held onto her like she didn't want to let go. She was gently scooped up and then taken somewhere before a flash of light filled her eyes. Miracle's eyes opened as she sat herself up and put a hand to her forehead. "Vhat vas that?" she asked softly as the crying and speaking of the duo echoed in her mind.

LP was sleeping on the other side and turned, seeing her new friend in distress. She felt like a friendly relationship would be more important than her pleasant dreams. LP got on her knees and crept an arm beside Miracle and pulled her gently.

"Are you okay, dear friend?" LP asked in a very delicate voice. Her speaking voice was quiet as a whisper, and her whispers sounded as if they had no sound at all. LP was always made fun of by the other schoolchildren for being too much like a church mouse than a future royal of her beloved home.

Miracle looked at LP and hugged her back. "It vas them again," she replied in a shallow voice. "They vere sending me avay..." she closed her eyes. She seemed younger than LP at the moment.

Tiny shakes around Miracle's body warped around her and she clung onto LP for support and comfort. She was glad to finally have a friend and the fact she was comforting her made her even happier. However, at the moment, seeing the couple sending her away had her upset.

LP smiled and stroked Miracle's golden, shimmering hair. It felt so graceful and her skin was like a baby's, velvet and cherishable. When the two broke out of the hug, LP handed her monogram handkerchief with a laced golden F on it that resembled her family's symbol. A symbol all Transylvanians knew. She watched Miracle wipe her eyes and blow her nose.

She then felt on edge as Miracle noticed the symbol and appeared to be familiar with it. LP batted her knuckles together nervously. Her stomach felt like it was churning, jumping and not to mention buzzing. Miracle looked at the insignia on the handkerchief. "That vas the symbol in the background," she murmured with a quiet, sniffly voice. She winced slightly as her sadness gave her a head ache. She then looked at LP. "I'm sorry I made the nightshirt you vere vearing vet." she whispered, sheepishly.

"What...?" LP wasn't sure what Miracle could be going on about. All she knew now was that she was scared as her blood froze with fear from her new friend. What could she had done wrong?

Miracle looked at LP again and noticed her sudden fear and looked confused. "Vhy are you scared?" she asked as she gently gave another warm, cuddly hug to LP. Her long, graceful fingers ran lightly through LP's hair as she tried to comfort her. What LP didn't know was that Miracle didn't care that the hankie had the symbol of what she saw behind the couple in her dreams. Sure, she was familiar with her, but never would it affect her relationship with LP.

LP whimpered as she accepted the hug, but tears stung her eyes like hornets battering against her corneas. She wasn't sure what to do now as she bit her lip and heaved an unwanted sharp sigh. She let out some sobs keeping in the truth as the black button with red wax lips curved into a sinister smile flashed. "I-I'm fine... Excuse me..." LP grabbed her button, turned on her feet and rushed out the door. She looked in the corner of her eye to make sure Miracle wasn't watching her, but her eyes were set back on the button as she unclipped it and pressed on the lips which formed a blue, translucent hologram of her godmother, a famed sibling General, Magenta Vitus.

Miracle looked at the door confusedly. She ran through her hands through her hair as she pouted.

"Yes Little Precious?" Magenta asked, her face looking strict and a little worn out.

"I-I just wanted to let you know I found who you are looking for..." LP murmured nervously, sounding like an injured puppy and Magenta was her abusive commander.

She respected Magenta with all her heart and saw her as a mother figure at times, but there were times Magenta just plain scared her and hard was to speak in complete words or sentences around her.

"I want to know if I should bring her back to you guys...Is that okay...?" LP's voice got high and shaky with each word in deep worry and concern for her own safety on this forbidden planet.

Magenta looked at her with her eyes widening slightly. "Miracle?" she asked just to make sure she heard correctly. After all, if LP had made a mistake, then it would be bad to bring the wrong person, as they would all get in trouble.

Standing up, Miracle went and got her hairbrush from a drawer in the desk. She then perched on the bed to look at the door and brushed her hair.

"I believe you said her name was Miracle," LP replied nervously. "Miracle doesn't seem like a common Earthling name..." LP looked back anxiously and noticed Miracle's green eyes locked into hers. The poor princess felt like she had been eavesdropped on this entire time. She gulped and put her hand over her button. "Excuse me..." she whispered lightly, then walked in the doorway of Miracle's bedroom. "M-M-Miracle? You okay?" LP's teeth chattered as she forced her mouth closed to hide her fear. "I...dropped my button...heh..." she smiled nervously.

Miracle raised an eyebrow, but then smiled and nodded. "Yes LP, silly for dropping your button..." she said, with a teasing smile. She laid her brush down. "Are you okay? You seem nervous." she grew concerned of her friends' sudden nervousness around her.

"Nervous? Nervous? W-W-Why would I be n-n-nervous?" LP trembled like a cold leaf. She then took a deep swallow, trying her best to remain calm, but

everyone knew this was pointless. "Excuse me..." LP rushed out of Miracle's way, stumbled a little ,unknowing she dropped her button, but got back up and continued running. She acted as if her tyrant grandmother was stalking her down to devour her. LP heard Miracle calling after her, but kept running until she was close to the secret base in the forest from which she had emerged from before spying on Miracle. She didn't even ring the door bell, she barged through the door and rushed to find her father.

Janet walked over to Miracle as the blonde girl bent down to pick up the misplaced button. "Whatcha got there, sweetie?" Janet asked as she rubbed one of her sepia colored eyes from exhaustion and heard LP's frightful screams and cries.

"A friend's button" she whispered. She looked at the way LP had gone. "Sorry Janet, I need to go give this back to her" she added, gently passing Janet. She then started to run not bothering about shoes, she looked both ways to see if she could see which way LP had gone.

Seeing no trace so far her face fell into one of worry, sadness and confusion. She then remembered something that LP had said about just moving in and headed towards the hill where she first met LP. She stumbled over a few cracks but ignored the stinging in her palms and knees and carried on. "LP!" she called.

Brad had come out of the bedroom his glasses on. "what happened Janet?" he asked.

"Just go back to bed Brad" she muttered.

LP stared out the window of the castle she was in and got very nervous as she spotted Miracle in the corner of her eye.

"What is it, dumpling?" Frank's voice was crept behind LP's ear lobes.

"N-Nothing..." LP replied and gasped once she saw Miracle looking up at her.

Miracle looked up at the building she hadn't actually seen before. She saw LP in the window and looked sad yet relieved. "Did i do something wrong?" she whispers to herself. She held up the button so LP could see it.

Her hair wasn't affected but how her shoulders were moving showed that she had run.

LP swallowed nervously, then rushed out to get her button back. She ran up to Miracle with a smile and took the button. "Thank you for giving this back, it's very important it...it... it's a family heirloom uhhh..." LP stumbled over her words. LP noticed Miracle was upset and her face felt heavy as her face forced her to frown. "I'm sorry for running off... I just... I... I... uhh..." LP gulped and looked back anxiously as she saw her father come out.

"WHAT IS GOING ON OUT THERE?!" he boomed.

"Oh sweet goddess of Transsexual..." LP whispered to herself, nervously.

Miracle looked in Frank's direction with slightly wide eyes. She had started to give a tiny smile to show she forgave LP for running out. "Is that your father?" she asks softly, self consciously making sure her robe was tied up properly.

"Yes..." LP sounded sure and a tad bit ashamed. She sounded ashamed, she wasn't ashamed of her father, but she knew Earthlings didn't take too kindly to transvestites. It was perfectly normal back on Transsexual. LP looked at him, took his hand and pulled him close to Miracle's direction. "Miracle, this is my father, King Frank-N-Furter... Daddy, this is... M-Miracle..." LP gulped.

Frank smirked and took Miracle's hand, shaking it. "Enchanted..."

"Sh-She's my new friend..." LP's stomach growled from weariness and anxiousness. She just wanted to go lie down in her room now, but couldn't leave her friend with her father.

"I see... and what charming night clothing you have..." Frank looked down at Miracle with glazed eyes.

Miracle blushed a soft pink at his last statement "Pleasure to meet you, sir... And, thank you for the compliment" she says softly, her accent thickening due to her nervousness at meeting a king, and embarrassment that she was in her night-clothes.

She noticed the glazed look and her smile twitched nervously.

"You are most certinately welcome..." Frank hooked an eyebrow at her. He then turned to his daughter. "Little Precious, why don't you go inside and fetch my female servant?"

"She prefers you to not call her that..." LP whispered.

Frank turned back at her with clenched teeth as if he wanted to devour her whole. LP squeaked in response and dashed off to do as told before she could get hurt.

"You must be new around here..." Frank purred at Miracle.

Miracle blinked once and her smile tightened a little. "I've actually grown up here, sir... I vas found as an infant" she tells him. She kept her stance casual but firm trying to make sure her nervousness was hidden.

"Hmm..." Frank smirked with a throaty chuckle behind his closed, thick lips. "Perhaps you should come inside, I'm sure my daughter has made you feel less... vulnerable..." Frank let Miracle in as he walked in, adding a bounce to nearly all his steps.


	4. Enter the Domestic

LP was in the other room with a silver container and shook it up in her hands. She looked up to see Miracle with her father.

"Drinks?" LP offered. "I'm sure you're thirsty after your long journey..."

"Maybe she wants a telephone..." Frank took the container and poured it into his glass, glaring at his daughter.

"Daddy, who's stupid enough to come to a castle for a telephone?" LP scoffed.

"Why don't you go get your godparents, hmm?" Frank pushed her out of the doorway and to go upstairs. Frank turned to Miracle with a smile. "Are you eligible?"

"Eligible?" she asks, tilting her head. Her lips forming a confused but thoughtful pout. Her green eyes were also showing the confusion as she contemplated what eligible could mean in this context.

Luckily she didn't seem to care about Frank's outfit. It was like her style almost but of course hers was a tiny bit more modest. Well except her night-clothes. She was also a bit upset at seeing Frank pushing around LP a bit but of course didn't dare to show it.

"Do you have a lover?" Frank smirked as he walked closer to the young girl.

"Who's down there with your father?" Riff Raff asked.

"I think it's her, she has your hair and Aunt Magenta's eyes..." LP replied, mixing drinks together.

"What did she say her name was?"

"Miracle..." LP glanced at Magenta. "When I saw her, I just saw you with blonde hair..."

"No..." she says, her cheeks flushing a deeper pink. Her eyes widened slightly.  
Magenta stiffened for one moment and then looked at Riff Raff "she's here..." she gasps, and headed quickly towards where Frank and Miracle were. Her child was more important than fear of being punished.

"Maybe you should come up to my lab, darling..." Frank had a sinister look in his eyes as he glanced at the younger girl. "My daughter did well..." he chuckled under his breath.

"Daddy?" LP walked over to him.

"Not now, baby, Daddy has business to attend to with..." Frank glanced down at the blonde girl. "I'm sorry, what was your name again?"

"It's Miracle..." LP answered for her friend.

Frank turned to her with a stern expression. "Time for bed." Frank forced her upstairs with his body directly behind her as Miracle was alone, unknowingly being watched by the sibling servants.

"You're not gonna hurt her, right?" LP asked as she was forced in her bedroom.

"Okay, I won't..." Frank patted her head with one hand and put another behind his back, crossing his fingers. "Sleep and shush now."

"G-Good night, Daddy..." LP laid down in her bed.

"Night sweetie." Frank smirked and closed the door, locking it and walking off back downstairs.

Miracle scratched the back of her head. She looked absolutely confused and slightly lost. There hadn't been anyone she had seen like that and so didn't know what to make of it.

Magenta looked at Miracle and smiled at seeing the person who was a mixture of her and Riff Raff. She then frowned in slight nervousness. "Riff, she's here... Vhat should ve do?" she asks, in a whisper.

Riff wasn't sure what to tell her. He for once in his life felt scared for not only his and Magenta's safety, but Miracle's safety.

"Maybe Frank won't notice..." he whispered to her. "You know how he flirts with everyone. What should we do about Miracle though? Should we just tell her?"

Miracle felt herself being watched but didn't react. "This is very Vierd..." she mumbles.

Magenta looked at Riff and then Miracle again. Hearing her accent made her extra sure that this was the right girl. She nodded. "Ve should let her know" she says quietly.

She then went and put on a smirk on her face. "Hello child" she says, crossing her arms as she made herself known to Miracle.

Riff Raff smiled and was on his way to approach Miracle, but then Frank put a hand on his shoulder which stopped the handyman from going further.

"Master, I was just-" Riff stammered.

"Tut, tut," Frank waved a finger. "You are to stay upstairs and keep an eye on my daughter... She has been outside without permission again looking for that little wench for you and your sister."

"Don't speak about my daughter like that!" Riff hissed.

"Oh, I can do if I want to, now go upstairs." Frank kicked Riff up the stairs, deathly scowling at him and watched the mother and daughter reunite. "I'll make sure those two and my daughter never see that accidental spawn ever again..." Frank grinned as his selfish bidding.

Miracle looked at Magenta. Her green eyes widened as she recognized her. "W-Who are you?" she asks softly.

Magenta looked at her and smiled "My name is Magenta Vitus and I'm your mother" she says, her voice almost husky from emotion. She then embraced Miracle.

Miracle stiffened in her hold and then pulled back to look at Magenta again. "Vhy did you send me avay? VHY?" she starts quietly then her anger, sadness and slight excitement making her produce a shout worthy of her dad. She broke the hug a tear escaping from her eye.


	5. Why Don't you Stay for the Night?

**A/N: Apologies if dialogue and storyline seems bouncy, I got this from my PMs with AnnaleseTurner. Read & Review!**

* * *

LP pulled a switch on the wall of her bedroom to activate the monitors. She chose the front room and saw Miracle was safe and talking with Magenta. However, she couldn't hear what they were saying, she just saw what looked like yelling and crying. She wanted to do something, but what could she do? She went to the door and jiggled the knob to discover it was locked. She then put her ear to the door and heard Riff's exhausted breathing.

"Uncle Riff Raff, let me out!" she cried. "PLEASE!"

"I can't, your father told me to make sure you don't leave your room." Riff droned.

"Please Uncle Riff, for me?"

"I'd love to, but I can't, Princess..."

Magenta looked at Miracle, sad but a small smile twitched at the corner of her lips but it was still in a serious look. "Ve didn't vant you to be bullied due to us being your parents" she says softly.

Miracle frowned "I vouldn't have cared, this is too much to take in" she replies angrily first then becoming weary.

Magenta looked down scowling slightly. "I didn't vant to give you away" she says softly. She looked at Miracle and put her hand on her shoulder "Me and your father alvays loved you" she says quietly.

Miracle looked down and tears ran down her face and she walked away with a "I need to think a vhile..." She then went out of the room. Magenta sighed and decided to follow her undetected to make sure she would be okay. Meanwhile Rocky was wandering around the corridors on the upper levels. Riff Raff needed a water break, so he left even if he was told to stay by the door at all times or suffer dire consequences.

LP stayed in her room and got bored as she stared at the ceiling which had a painting of her grandparents locked in embrace. Seeing her grandmother in an elegant dress was appropriate, but seeing her father in a leather jacket, fishnets, and feather boa felt a bit too much. She then jerked her head over at the door as she saw the doorknob turn and it opened to reveal someone she had never met before.

"Umm... Can I help you?" LP asked with a raised eyebrow at the strange creature which looked like one of her father's old dolls from his childhood.

Miracle walked quickly through the corridors. She wiped her eyes fiercly not really paying attention to around her.

Magenta made sure to follow out of complete sight. She'd help or fetch help if needed.  
Rocky looked around the room and then looked at LP. "I'm Rocky, who are you?" he asks. His voice was slightly slow but he had managed to learn how to talk properly even if it was slow.

"Princess Little Precious Furter," LP gave her name as she walked to the blonde muscle man. "Daughter of Frank-N-Furter, Granddaughter of Lavender (insert exotic name here for middle name) Furter, The Old Queen." LP put her hand out, expecting Rocky to kiss it or shake it with a bow. When Rocky did nothing, she shrugged and put her hand down. "Are you here for my father or some sort of service?" she asked due to her unfamiliarity with her father's creation of Rocky Horror when she was staying at home with friends and family.

"I'm your father's creation" he says. He stood awkwardly in the doorway. "Why were you locked in?" he asks with his naïve yet charming smile.

"Creation..." LP wondered. "Does that mean... you're my... brother?"

Magenta sensed something was a bit off. She then looked around.

Magenta?" Frank's voice called to the domestic as he had his hands on his hips for demanding to her. Magenta was clearly not in the mood to talk with Frank. "Magenta, if you want your daughter to live on, you must give in to my demands." he grinned like he had her right where he wanted her as he was to threaten Miracle's life as she now knew her backgrounds.

Rocky rubbed his arm nervously almost "why were you locked in?" he asks the princess.

"Daddy locked me in my room, I don't know what I could've done wrong though," LP sighed, looking in Rocky's crystal blue eyes. "He's always so rough on me, I get punished almost every day... It's hard here, Rocky..." LP sighed, feeling very dreary. She then looked around and looked out the door to see Miracle was nowhere to be found. "Oh my..." LP was worried something horrible must have happened to Miracle. If only she hadn't made this journey, if only Miracle was among some real friends or sane persons.  
Magenta looked at Frank after her form stiffened. "Vhat do you Vant master?" she asks as she straightens out. She didn't want Miracle killed and so would have to do as Frank asked.

Miracle looked at the lift and leaned against the metal caging around it. She slid down it and rubbed a hand over her face. She needed time to think.

"Your child will serve me like your brother and you do," Frank crossed his arms with a victorious smile. "If you or him decline, you shall both suffer a far more worse punishment than I can inflict physically... I will have her killed unless you give in to my demands."

Rocky went over and gently patted her hand. He then looked at the screen "who were you watching?" he asks.

Magenta's face paled but had to nod. "O-Ok Master" she whispers. "Sh-shall i inform my brother?" she asks softly.

"Please..." Frank waved her off.

"My friend... and father..." LP said in almost whisper as she looked back at the monitor, mysteriously.

Miracle rubbed her ear feeling it burning. She ignored it however as she figured Magenta was talking to whoever her father was.

Rocky nodded "Well i could go search if you wish" he says.

Magenta walked past Frank and her face turned into a worried scowl. She then rushed off to find Riff.

Miracle stood up and then sighed. "I best go and find someone, vhether it be Mo-Magenta, the king might be mad if I'm found vandering by myself" she mutters. She ran a hand through her blonde hair and tried to make her way back to where Frank had left.

Riff Raff turned to see his younger sister in distress. "Magenta... What's wrong? Did that bastard hurt you?" Riff took her hands to examine for any bruises or scars she may have gotten from a whipping. Frank never had mercy when whipping the siblings, despite being friends with them since Riff and Frank were in diapers.

"He vants Miracle to vork for him like us, but if ve protest he'll punish us vorse than ever and vill kill her" she gasps out hugging him.

Miracle headed back towards where she was first led. She saw someone and bit her lower lip nervously.

Rocky looked at LP "what do you think?" he asks her.

"I don't know... I'm taking a stand, overprotective father or not!" LP stormed out of her room despite agreeing to stay in until Frank was ready to deal with her. She went downstairs, then ran into Miracle. She noticed how overwhelmed the poor girl seemed and took her hands gently. "It'll be okay..." she said in almost whisper. "I assure you, everything will be fine, my friend... Whats the worst that could happen?" LP cracked a smile.

Miracle smiled gently "I don't know" she says softly. She lightly squeezed LP's hand in return. "I feel bad for shouting at Magenta" she then says, not quite ready yet to call Magenta mother. She then looked at Rocky and slightly blanched at his size and muscles.

Rocky smiled at her, trying to ease her a little. He saw some similarities between the man who taunted him and the curly-haired red-head in her but couldn't quite put two and two together about it.

Magenta released Riff from her hold but still held his hand "she has your temper" she sniffs, a half-smile on her face.

Rocky let out a scared moan and backed away from the now lit candle, he covered his face with his arms.

Miracle blinked at Rocky's reaction. "It von't hurt you" she tries to soothe. She had never seen a grown man react like that to anything... Not even Brad.

"It's okay Rocky..." LP took his hands.

"Why are you out of your room?" Frank's voice came from behind. Everyone turned to see Frank looking furious with his daughter.

"Daddy!" LP cried.

"Don't Daddy me!" Frank picked her up in his hands. "I told you to stay in your room, and YOU get back in your tank!" Frank sneered at Rocky.


	6. Breakfast at Frankie's

Rocky blinked rapidly and then lopped off. After all he knew how Frank could get when mad. Miracle's eyes widened as she saw what happened. "P-Please let her down" she says softly. She didn't care right this second he was a king she wanted to defend her best friend. However she was still a bit nervous and so it came out softer than it was meant to, luckily it was clear too however.

"Let her down, why should I do what you say?" Frank snorted as he held LP by her sweatshirt hood. "You're just a disgusting creature of incest..."

Miracle blinked and her face fell. After all she had been raised on the teaching that incest was a really bad act to commit and to find out that was a slap to the face. She then steeled her nerves and took a small deep breath "Because she came looking for me, she vas vorried about me, and plus she's my best friend" she says, a little louder than before, her caring for her friend making her a little bit bolder.

"How sentimental..." Frank stroked his daughter's hair. "Perhaps you could become her bride's maid when she is wed."

"Ved?" Miracle asks and then get's it, or at least thinks she does. 'vell that vould be nice...' she thinks, hoping he meant when she was old enough. Her face took on an almost weird look one of a tiny bit of excitement, a little understanding and still quite a lot of worry and determination. She looked at Frank. "Anyvay, sir, if there has to be a punishment i vill take it as she came looking for me" she says.

"Excellent..." Frank grinned. "Come with me, I'll give you a suitable room..." Frank set LP down and pushed her in front of Rocky. "Get her to bed, I'll deal with you later." Frank then took out a key and opened a far door. Leading Miracle downstairs to the unknown room of the castle, the dungeon. It was very small and had a cot with ragged sheets and a pillow which was soaked. There was a far away monitor on the wall. It was cold, dark and small, not a suitable room for anyone. "You will slumber here and I'll fetch you when I need you... Well... good night..." Frank went up the stairs, slamming the door and locking it, laughing wickedly.

Miracle looked around the room as much as she could. She then wrapped her arms around her torso and shivered. She then sat with her back against the wall, while sitting on the cot. She curled her knees up to her chest and tried to keep warm. It was worth it though, at least LP wouldn't be punished now. She whispered a song she had heard Janet muttering at one time.

Magenta by now had calmed down and became angry. "Ve'll have to think of a vay to get Miracle out of the service of the Master..." she mutters quietly to Riff, her dearest brother.

"I'll think of something... Sometimes I wish that laser was set on killer instead of stun..." Riff held her close and stroked her hair.

LP smiled at Rocky, then plopped down on the bed, gazing at the dungeon monitor. She couldn't help but feel touched and hurt seeing poor Miracle locked away in the dungeon. She felt like this was all her fault, but she decided to get some rest as it was very late to be up, Transylvanian or earthling.

The next morning was a rough morning for Brad and Janet had no idea where Miracle could possibly be, LP got into a lot of trouble for leaving the castle last night without a bodyguard, Riff Raff and Magenta would have to suffer their child serving Frank, but at least they could all take in comfort knowing she wouldn't be Rocky barely understood the Frank was in the dining room and he pulled a monitor switch to wake up Magenta to wake everybody else up whether she wanted to or not.

"Magenta, wake up this instant!" Frank's yell echoed around the stone walls of the castle.

Magenta woke up with a She went to the monitor "Yes, master?" she asks, only just able to keep the tiredness out of her exhausted body.

Miracle herself woke up and gave a small She shivered and slowly tried to move out of her position she had slept through the rough night everyone felt forced to endure.

"Wake up your disgusting daughter and everybody else, it is time for the morning meal." Frank demanded. "You both will feed the rest of us, and due to her helping with the meal, she is as well not to eat until everybody else has eaten and you can eat whatever's left."

Magenta's eyes narrowed the tiniest bit "Yes, Master." she says and then signs out to do just She shook Riff's shoulder "Time to avaken brother," she says She then headed to the door quickly to get her long-lost daughter. "Must vaken Miracle and then vake the others too" she murmurs as she went to the cold, dark dungeon.

Miracle ran her fingers through her hair to straighten it out as best she She then straightened her pajamas and retied her hair. Magenta woke up everyone, then went and got She led her quickly to the kitchen as Frank would be mad if they weren't there on time.

Riff Raff groaned and rubbed the sleep out of his He followed Magenta away as she woke up everybody LP cracked her door open a little, then gasped and stood back in alarm as she spotted Riff leaning right over her in the doorway.

"My apologies for frightening you, Princess," Riff Raff smirked apologetically.

"It's okay, Uncle Riff ..." LP murmured and followed him to the dining "where's Miracle?"

"In the kitchen with her mother..." Riff sounded broken when he said that last word.

"Eggs," Frank demanded from Miracle and Magenta after telling them what he wanted for breakfast. "You shall both make my daughter and I some delicious nutritious eggs."

Miracle nodded happy to help as taught by her parents. "How do you have your eggs?" she asks quietly and smiled like a friendly waitress.

After Frank replied, Miracle made a mental note of it and followed Magenta into the kitchen. She anxiously rubbed her head since Frank had patted it and she was a little creeped out by him due to his strange mannerisms. Mostly that he would act like the way he is with having a young, vulnerable daughter.

LP came in the room, anxiously and accidentally bumped into Miracle knocking both girls down and making a small mess.

"LITTLE PRECIOUS!" Frank stood up, growling at his timid daughter.

"I'm sorry Daddy! I wasn't paying attention! I'm so clumsy! Don't tell Aunt Magenta!" LP panicked, biting her nails and her eyes widening in fear.

"If it's not too much ... May I have a ham and egg omelet?" LP pushed her glasses back, "I'm sorry for bumping into you, Miracle... Please don't be mad at me..."

"Precious, don't apologize to her, she's merely a servant, if anything SHE should apologize to " Frank "Now come sit next to Daddy."

LP nodded and took her LP loved her father dearly, but there were times when he frightened her with his spoiled When she was younger before Miracle came into the picture, Frank often whipped Riff Raff and Magenta if she had gotten out of her room late at night after being told to lock her door after sending her to LP looked back up at Miracle, smiling apologetically hoping she hadn't lost a true friend.

"I shall hope breakfast is as good as your mother's preparations..." Frank glanced at Miracle with a creepy Cheshire Cat grin.

Miracle looked at him and her eyes widened and she turned back to attend to breakfast business. She soon had the scrambled eggs for Frank, boiled egg for Rocky, and omelette for LP. She plated them and she had calmed down from yesterday, and so wasn't going to panic.

Magenta also got the drinks "Riff, could you get the cart please?" she asks and smiled at Riff and

Rocky looked at the table playing with a spoon to pass the time.

LP looked up at the domestic with a worrying expression feeling that this was all her She was the one who found Miracle after all, even though Riff and Magenta told her to go find LP feared for hers, Magenta's, Miracle's, and Riff Raff's lives.

Miracle looked back into the dining Her face showed nothing much but her eyes showed that she didn't blame LP for the accident.

Magenta glanced at She then gave LP a tiny smile but then turned back to look at  
Rocky was eating his egg, so he just concentrated on his breakfast. Obvious to a lot of things around him during a meal as usual. Riff Raff wheeled in the cart for everyone to grab what they needed for their breakfast. He glanced at Frank worriedly and the prince looked up at him with disgust and just waved him off. LP watched him leave and wanted to do something, but she protested against it mentally and continued to eat her breakfast.

"Daddy..." LP broke the silence. "Can maybe Miracle and I do something?"

"Like what?" Frank sounded insulted by her request.

"Hang... Out... maybe..."

"Darling, she's born from incest, who knows what filthy diseases she could carry?"

Miracle heard this and paled slightly but still kept her face as stoic as she could.

Magenta's mouth tightened a little. She wasn't ashamed of what she did with Riff but she didn't want Miracle to be treated badly, after all she was a miracle to her and her brother.

Rocky didn't say anything after all not many would have approved of Frank making a human and bedding two.

After LP finished her breakfast, she grabbed her plate and stood out of her seat. Frank put his hand on her arm.

"Darling, you have people to do that for you... MIRACLE, TAKE MY DAUGHTER'S DISHES!" Frank demanded. There was then an ominous knock at the door.

"Who could that be at this hour?" LP thought to herself.

"Magenta, get the door." Frank demanded.

Miracle took the plate from LP offering her a small smile as she did. She also took the cutlery and rocky's now empty plate.

Magenta went and got the door as ordered. "Yes?" she asks the person at the door.

Rocky offered a small smile to Miracle but it was only a brief one.

"Hiya!" Columbia grinned at her friend. "I thought I'd drop by... You look terrible," Columbia frowned. "Do you need some face moisturizer?"

Magenta looked at her, "Oh, it's you" she says, her voice sounding annoyed. The slight smirk on her face showed that she wasn't really. She was pleased to see her really. "And I've had a rough few years..." she trails off not going into detail.

Miracle took the plates she had collected into the kitchen. She returned to the dining room afterwards incase she needed to take anything else.

"Aww I'm sorry, maybe we could go shopping..." Columbia had a wide smile on her face.  
"That will be all, Miracle, if anyone needs me I'll be up in the lab. Miracle, make sure my child doesn't wander away..." Frank left and went up the elevator without another word.

"If you want I can help you with the dishes." LP gently offered with a smile.

Miracle smiled at LP "that vould be great" she says softly. She took Frank's dishes through as well. "Don't feel bad, my friend" she then adds, not wanting LP to feel as if this was her fault.  
Rocky went and loped around the corridors a little.

Magenta looked at her "Come in a little vhile I'm sure Frank vouldn't mind" she says letting Columbia in. "And I'd like to introduce you to somevon special" she then adds.

LP smiled back, taking a washing rag while Miracle cleaned and wettened the dishes. "Daddy's troubled... Don't worry about him... I'm sure he won't hurt you... I don't think he hurts anyone..."

Miracle smiled a little. "I hope not" she says. She dried the dishes after they were washed and then put them away. "Vhat does he do in the lab?" she asks.

Magenta took Columbia into the dining room, to see if Miracle or Riff was in there. After all she wanted to show Columbia, Miracle.

"Usually create things... like... Rocky..." LP glanced anxiously out the door. "Sometimes... experiments... and he gets someone to test them for him... Don't worry though, he won't experiment on you or Aunt Magenta and Uncle Riff Raff..." LP looked up wearily at Miracle when she mentioned that.

Miracle dried her hands fully and hugged LP. "Does he test them on you?" she asks softly.  
Magenta didn't see Miracle or Riff at the moment and headed to the kitchen with Columbia. She also wondered if an old dress of her's would fit Miracle.

* * *

LP nodded her head slowly. "Whether I want to or not... Sometimes the side-effects last longer than anticipated... I have no choice... My earliest memory is him strapping me down in a chair and injecting me with needles..." LP looked into her eyes and gently squeezed her hands. "A lot of people don't realize how tough it is being me, Miracle..." LP's sadness then quickly turned to joy as she looked from the corner of her eye and smiled, dashing to the groupie. "AUNTIE COLUMBIA!"

"Hey sweetie!" Columbia pulled LP into a tight hug and lifted her off the floor. She then looked over and noticed Miracle. "Oh... Is this a little friend of yours?"

Miracle looked sad at LP and then looked surprised at Columbia. She had never seen anyone with that red of hair. She also remembered what LP had said, she wouldn't allow this to happen to her friend anymore.

Magenta smiled slightly "This is Miracle, my daughter" she introduced.

Columbia looked at Magenta with a gaping mouth then back at Miracle. "Your...daughter..." Columbia formed a smile.

"She's also my best friend..." LP gently said in almost whisper.

"You are?" Columbia grinned at the teenagers.

Miracle nodded "Yeah" she says softly. She went to shake Columbia's hand.

Magenta smiled slightly more. "See ve have the same eyes, please vatch them a moment, i need to quickly get something..." she says. She then went to quickly get her old dress, one she was too big for now.

LP smirked and rubbed her arm anxiously.

"It's nice to meet you Miracle, I've been friends with your mother a long time," Columbia smiled, looking into Miracle's emerald eyes. "Ah, yes... You are definitely Maggie's kid! I suppose Riff Raff is your father?" Columbia pressed her lip. Columbia didn't hate incest she just never knew anyone personal that had done it until she met Magenta and Riff Raff shortly after they first came to Earth.

"Uh, yes..." Miracle says. She figured then she would have to get used to the fact she was a creation of incest. "It is a pleasure to meet you" she then adds. Turning her head away from anyone's direction and using her spare hand she sneezed a couple of times.

Magenta went into her room and found the dress. It was another maid like one but it had a short bit of red petticoat instead of white one and an over corset with it. She also found some shoes that looked like they would fit Miracle. She headed back to the kitchen with the bundle under her arms.

"Well you can call me Aunt Columbia," Columbia beamed an overly friendly smile like when she first met Magenta. "I have a daughter about your age, maybe you girls would like to go to the mall!" Columbia turned her head, noticing Magenta with a bundle. "What's that, Mags?"

"Oh my gosh, did you have another baby!" LP gasped in astonishment, mistaking the object in Magenta's arms a different type of bundle.

Magenta offered LP an amused smirk "No Little Precious, it's some clothes for Miracle" she says and hands Miracle the clothes.

Miracle looked at Columbia and smiled a little, then took the bundle and looked at the clothes. "Oh Vow!" she gasps. She looked at her friend and the adults "Is there a place to change?" she asks then.

"You can go in my room, it's upstairs." LP offered politely.

"Awww!" Columbia gushed at the girls' friendship, hoping they would be close like sisters perhaps.

"Sorry to be a pest but could you show me the vay? That vay ve vouldn't really get in trouble as your father told me to vatch over you, and it vould count as us hanging out" she says. She really wasn't trying to be a pest, and it was an excuse to make sure Frank couldn't complain about them hanging out together as he had told her to watch over LP.

Magenta raised an eyebrow but gave a tiny smirk, she knew Miracle's line of thinking and was a little impressed.

"Of course." LP cracked a smile, then led Miracle upstairs to the second biggest room in the castle. "We don't need Daddy, do we? It can be just you and me!"

"You never told me you had a daughter, Maggie." Columbia bit her lip at her friend.

"Best Friends Forever" Miracle agreed. She looked a little embarrassed then "um, vhere should I get dressed?" she asks with a small sheepish chuckle. "Is there a bathroom or a changing panel at all?" she then asks. She was a bit embarrassed to change in front of people.

Magenta took a breath in and released it in a weary sigh. "Vell me and Riff had to send her avay, before ve came back here ve had her on Transexual but she vould have been ridiculed for being our daughter so ve sent her to Earth and hoped she vould be raised by a nice couple" she explains as she got Columbia a drink, keeping herself busy to not see what the look on Columbia's face might be.

Miracle went and got changed. She was surprised that it fit, even more so that the shoes did too. She looked at herself in the mirror and other than the scrapes on her knee she found that she didn't look bad. She went out and smiled at LP "Vould you do up the corset string please?" she asks quietly.

Magenta handed Columbia the drink and looked at her. "Ve may be but on Transsexual our relationship vas not really smiled upon, and a child created from our love vould've been ridiculed," she explains to her 'sister'.

LP's face flushed red as she saw her friend in such clothes. Although she knew she wasn't good at tying knots, she allowed Miracle to sit on the foot of her bed while she kneeled on the other side to lace the corset. The blonde girl didn't seem impatient, but of course, LP felt this way being the one to tie her up, but she kept slipping and failing.

"Just take your time, ve don't have to be in any rush" Miracle says soothingly, sensing her friend's worry. Herself she had not had many friends and so didn't know how to properly act but she was glad that the way she was acting didn't repel LP from staying friends with her.

"Sorry Miracle... I'm... bad at lacing corsets... Daddy always makes me do it and if I make ONE little mistake, he spanks me with his paddle..." LP whimpered.

"Oh!" she gasps looking aghast at the thought of what he did to LP. She turned and hugged her friend "Vell don't vorry, I don't mind leaving it loose for now" she says softly. She let her go and offered a small smile "Now, vhat should ve do?" she asks.

"I don't know... What would you like to do? No one's ever interested in what I want to do..." LP stared at the ground, with a shallow voice.

Miracle frowned softly. Not mad at LP but upset that anyone would just make another person do what they wanted and not be interested in what the person wanted to do. "Tell me anyvay" she coaxed softly. To be honest she'd love to know what her friend wanted to do.

LP was unsure of what to do. She lept down from her bed and got on her knees to the side and pulled out a chalk-white box and put it on the bed. She clicked it open to reveal dolls. Not just any dolls, they looked a lot like Frank, Riff Raff, Magenta and Columbia. She took out a Magenta one and handed it to Miracle with a smile. "Daddy got your dad to make these for me, I don't know why though..."

"Magenta, where is that disgusting daughter of yours?" Frank snarled, creeping up behind the fiery domestic, as fiery and wild as her hair.

Miracle smiled back at LP and then looked at the doll of her mother. "Vow..." she murmurs, lightly tracing the details on the face and the hair. "It's a great likeness" she says softly.

Magenta jolted a tiny bit and then turned to Frank "She is vith your daughter, Master" she tells him her voice strained slightly as she tried to keep her temper in check. She didn't say more as she didn't want to get the girls in trouble, and that way Frank couldn't accuse her of lying to him.

"Hmm... Well in that case, your daughter is free to go around town with my daughter as her bodyguard... If Little Precious gets hurt and it isn't brought down upon herself, I'll feed your daughter to the dogs, and I know you wouldn't want that." Frank slickly grinned like he had her in a trap.

"This might sound creepy but I used some of your mother's hair from her comb to use..." LP nervously dapped her knuckles together. "She was kind enough to not yell at me or something... Or hit me... She was always strict with me like a mother before you came into our lives... She taught me how to fear her and respect her..." LP had a small smile.

Miracle smiled softly. She carefully placed the doll down and then looked at the one of Riff Raff. "Vhat is he like?" she asks softly and pointed to it. After all she wouldn't want to touch it unless specifically handed to her. Janet wouldn't really let her have dolls as when she was a bit younger she would get her toys all messy. She had started to take better care of things now though.

Magenta nodded to Frank "Yes, of course Master," she says and then continued "and no you are right I vouldn't."

"Uncle Riff Raff?" LP glanced at the doll to make sure that was who her friend was referring to as she held the doll.

Miracle nodded "yes please, after all i don't know anything about him..." she says softly.  
"Is that all Master?" Magenta asks. She would go let the girls know when she was free to.

"Off with you..." Frank waved his hand to dismiss her.

"Well," LP scooted close to her, putting one leg under the other. "He can get angered easily, mostly when my Dad makes him do stuff he knows is wrong... He's inseparable with your mother, it's beautiful..." LP cracked a smile. "He's also protective, when Dad's too rough or foolish to listen to me, I go to him and he comforts me in the way a real father should... He can be sensitive, but he's a great man,. You're very lucky, Miracle."

Miracle looked at the doll and carefully sat on the edge of the bed. "He sounds great, i'd have loved to have grown up taught by him..." she starts. A small chuckle escaped as she smiled "heh, he sounds like ve share the same temper" she then adds.

Magenta looked at Columbia "vill you come vith me or do you vant to talk to the Master?" she asks quietly, as she got ready to go and tell the girls.

"I'm gonna talk with Frankie a bit, I have some news for him, you go off." Columbia smiled and tilted her head. "It'll be alright, Maggie!"

Miracle lightly touched the Riff Raff doll with a smile. She then looked at LP "so shall ve act something out? Like make something up?" she asks her.

Magenta nodded and went to go tell the girls. She scowled as she walked, how dare Frank threaten her daughter's life.

LP hummed with a smile, then looked up to see Miracle's mother. "Hi Aunt Magenta, should I let you two talk alone?"

Miracle looked at her mother. Taking a small but deep breath she offered a sweet smile. She then stood up and went up to Magenta "Can you please tighten the corset?" she asks quietly.

Magenta's face softened and gave a small smile. She also tightened up the corset just enough. "No LP, I have just come to tell you that your father has said that you may go to town vith Miracle, but I ask you both to be very careful if you do" she says. 'I hope it gives them more time together if they do go out' she thinks. She then waited to see if they were going to go and she would pick out a coat for LP and one for Miracle.


	7. Trouble in the Neighborhood

"I'm sure we'll be fine, Aunty Magenta..." LP smiled at her. "When was the last time anything bad happened to me with going out?" LP noticed a sinister smirk on Magenta's face as she asked that question. "Don't answer that."

Miracle looked between her mother and friend. She gave a small shrug and then smiled slightly. "So do you vant to go for a valk LP?" she asks her.

Magenta went to LP's closet to pick out a nice coat, planning to let LP pick out an outfit. She then lay the coat on the bed, incase they were going to go.

"Okay." LP smiled back, putting on her coat and zipping it up. "I'm sure you know more about Denton than I do, I can barely go outside and all."

Magenta went to find Miracle a coat. She would ask Riff if maybe miracle could borrow one of his as her's wouldn't be warm enough.

Miracle smiled at LP "It's a little boring, but it has a good TV station" she says. She then ran her fingers through her hair to neaten it.

"What's a TV?" LP was confused.

Riff came in with a spare black jacket and just dumped it in Miracle's hands, wordlessly and went back out the room.

Miracle looked at the coat and then the door. "Thank you... Father" she calls out truly touched at the kind motion. She carefully put the coat on and though it was a bit big it was warm and it looked ok. "A TV is a small box that has moving pictures on it with sound, two people could be seen even if they aren't in the area and heard too..." she explains.

Magenta heard the call and smiled sweetly at Riff Raff.

"You mean like a monitor? We got those here, I can see everything that happens in the castle." LP misunderstood.

Miracle smiled and giggled "Not quite" she says. "On TV the programme has been pre-recorded before it is shown" she adds to the explanation. She then fastened the coat up and smiled "i can show you if you vant vhile ve are out" she says.

"Okay!" LP's eyes lit up as she rushed to the door, eager to hang out with Miracle. She never had a real friend before and she grew very attached to Miracle. It was like some sort of destiny and they were made to be each other's friends. "Daddy, Miracle and I are going out!"

"Make sure you have something warm!" Frank called back out.

"We'll be fine!" LP opened the door and went outside with Miracle.

"Better be..." Frank growled, looking down from the stairwell. "I swear, if anything happens to my baby I'll make sure those Vitus scumbags are rid of their wretched child."

"Frank, I wish you wouldn't treat my sister and I in such a way," Riff crossed his arms. "I've known you since Day Care back on Transsexual."

"I can do whatever I want, I'm soon to be King of our mighty planet in the lovely moon drenched shores... Then my daughter will take over... Whether she wants to or not... She WILL get over her fear of crowds and public speaking." Frank grinned, so sure of his family's future.

* * *

Miracle linked arms with LP as they walked down the driveway. She had seen a few groups of girls do that at school and always wanted to try it. After all the groups were made up of friends. "So vhen ve get into town, i'll show you the TV shop and then ve can visit the TV station" she says. She wanted to show LP these things first as they were the best things in Denton.

Magenta had gone to do a bit of dusting so Frank wouldn't have a go at her.

"Tee Vee..." LP said to herself. "That's a strange name."

Miracle smiled "it's short for Television" she tells her. Soon the girls were in the town and Miracle then led her to an electronics shop. It had a window full of small boxes with what Miracle had described on them. "This is a TV" she says quietly.

"Ooooohh..." LP looked with awe as she stepped forward and pressed her face against the screen.

While the girls were there, some girls Miracle went to school with. One of them specifically being Sapphire Hapschatt. Although Sapphire and Miracle's foster parents were close friends, Sapphire didn't particularly like Miracle because of how different and "inhuman" she was.

"What're you doing now, Miracle?" Sapphire wrinkled her nose at the blonde girl.

Miracle stiffened, she had once tried to be friends with Sapphire but had been rejected because Sapphire thought she was different. She turned to look at her with a stiff smile "I am showing my friend Denton" she says, her voice coloured with forced politeness.

A couple of the other girls were looking over Miracle and LP with obvious distaste at how they were dressed. LP looked more normal but they still didn't like it as they themselves prefered nicer looking things.

"You have a friend?" Sapphire snorted. "How unusual for you... You must've made her in a science lab, that explains her clothes..."

"Please leave my friend alone..." LP said in a too quiet voice.

"What's that? Speak up church mouse, what're you gonna do anyway?" Sapphire shoved LP down hard on the sidewalk.

LP was very fragile and felt a stinging pain as she fell on her elbow. LP didn't reply, she just curled herself up in a ball and began to cry, hoping the mean people would go away and leave her alone.

Miracle narrowed her eyes and glared at Sapphire. "You didn't just do that" she growls. "HOW DARE YOU HURT MY FRIEND!" she yells, her voice sounding like Riff's when she shouted except for the accent. She clenched her fists and used one to punch Sapphire in the face.

One of the other girls, the one who often beat people up, walked forwards to defend Sapphire. She pulled a fist back and punched Miracle. After that she went to kick LP. Miracle saw red at this and ignoring the throbbing of her nose got up and stopped the kick. She then punched the girl, her rage making her stronger as well as the girl, not expecting to be hit back, fell and looking shocked got up and ran away. Most of the other girls ran too. Except one who was actually nicer than the others.

She handed LP a handkerchief "Here this should help clean your elbow, will you tell Miracle I'm sorry that Sapphire hurt you, and I'm sorry to you too" she whispers before following the other girls.

"It's okay... I deserve it... I'm spineless and gutless..." LP shakily stood up, rubbing the injury and wiping the bruise clean. "Thank you Miracle... I should reward you since you serve my father and myself..."

Miracle wiped her nose with the back of her hand. "No need LP, i'd do anything for a friend" she mutters, angry at Sapphire. She turned to face LP and gave a small smile. "Let's go to the TV station now" she says softly.

"Okay..." LP smiled and gratefully followed Miracle to the mysterious wonders of a television station.

"My hair!" Angel, one of Sapphire's minions cried as she saw it was frizzy and a mess due to Miracle's roughness.

"WAAAH!" Sapphire whined as she was in defeat.

The final girl, Rubella, just stood like nothing happened, but she had bruises on her face, hands and rips on her shirt. Also one of her pigtails were lose.

Miracle linked arms with LP. She led her to the TV station. She saw a security guard and bit her lip, she hadn't been there without Janet before. And she wasn't sure if he recognised her.  
The security guard came over to the two girls. He looked at Miracle and sighed. "What happened to you?" he asks. He motioned for the girls to follow him though.

Miracle winced as she pinched her nose to stop the bleeding. She followed him with LP. "Defending my friend from some bullies" she tells him. "This is my friend LP" she says.

"H-Hello..." LP gave a weak wave and hid behind Miracle, anxiously as if she were a living shield.


End file.
